If only you were mine
by ELIE
Summary: A collection of NaruHina oneshots.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first ever Naruto fic and I have only watched a few episodes (the part where they take the Chuunin exam) and I immediately fell in love with Hinata Hyuuga... and became a Naruto/Hinata fan! Or NaruHina for short. Hope you like this fic! This was originally written in Tagalog and this is the translated version... Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to buy Hinata or Gaara... so obviously, I don't own anything.  
  
If You Were Only Mine  
  
I always watch you. At first, I didn't know what caused my great admiration for you. Even if I look like an idiot who constantly watches you, I didn't think any of it. Even if I won't become a full-pledged ninja, it's okay.  
  
As long as you're there.  
  
I don't know but every time I watch you, I get fired up. It's as if I was born to watch you. Yes, I know it's wrong because I got so addicted to you, I forget about myself.  
  
I guess you think I'm weird, right? I feel that I'm a stalker in waiting, like a snake watching it's prey. Hey, don't get scared!  
  
As strange as it is, with your every punch, I feel that I punch too. In your every fight, I fight too and every bruise your body receives, I receive it too. This is... love? I don't know if I'm capable of such an emotion. It seems that it's not in me to love.  
  
Even though I'm still confused with my feelings, this doesn't affect my large—still getting larger—urge to see you. If only you knew how many nights I didn't sleep thinking of you, how many times I got hurt—inside and out—for you and how many times I wanted you. Maybe if you knew, you'd understand my situation.  
  
You are a kind person and I know you have pure intentions on becoming a ninja... and me? I don't know where I'm going to be. Someday, you'll know my feelings for you. How many times I wanted to touch you just for you to know I'm here and how much I wanted you even though you like someone else.  
  
When the time comes that you finally know about my feelings, don't pity me. I have only one wish and it cannot be granted with pity. If only you were mine.  
  
owari  
  
A/N: I'd love to hear what you think. The English version is kinda different from the original one so if you're interested to read the Tagalog version, just give me your e-mail and I'll gladly mail it to you! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's a longer chap. I had this proofread before I posted it but if there are still mistakes that you feel should be corrected, tell me. BTW, those who wanted me to e-mail the Tagalog version of chapter 1... I promise I'll do it as soon as I can. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, okay?  
  
If you were mine  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Does he really notice me? Does his eyes really travel from the tip of my head down to my toes? Does his eyes wander through the crowd, searching for my face?  
  
If so, I am flattered.  
  
I don't really want his attention. I don't really wish for him to notice that I'm here. I just want to watch him. I'm contented with that. I admire him for his every move, his actions, the way he smiles... almost everything actually.  
  
Everything about him is the total opposite of me. He is confident—arrogant and stubborn as the others prefer to call him, persevering and hard working while I am shy and uncertain and as my Brother Neji pointed out, I can never be brave. I believe that I am all that I mentioned. I believed that I couldn't really change what I am.  
  
But he taught me something else.  
  
As I watch him, I understand him. I understand why he acts that way around people. I understand what he goes through, I understand what he feels. I understand him. He had taught me a lot while I was watching him and I have realized that it seems Brother Neji was wrong. I can change. He made me realize that.  
  
He taught me the value of never giving up. He taught me the bitterness of defeat. He taught me the joys of success. He taught me to change—and I admire and gratify him for that.  
  
All the while I was watching him, a part of me wanted to hold him tight all the times he had been down. Cheer him when he achieves something new. He never fails to impress me with his effort and I can proudly say that he isn't to be pushed around.  
  
Yes, I have noticed that my feelings reached a different level. From the budding admiration that I had felt for him during the times I was watching... had evolved into the indescribable feeling I have now.  
  
I don't really know how to deal with it. Every time he's near, I usually get nervous. If he throws a glance at me, my face immediately heats up. It sometimes scares me about how I react by his mere presence. It's as if it were my instinct. I haven't felt anything like that before and everything is new as well.  
  
Maybe that's why I stay away. Because I'm afraid. I don't know the extent of my feelings for him yet so I don't know what I else I might do in front of him. That's why I established a rule for myself... that I always have to be at least two steps away from him. I shouldn't disregard this rule since it doesn't harm neither of us since he doesn't notice me and I'm content watching him. So I have no excuse to break it.  
  
I'm watching him again.  
  
To nobody's surprise, he's training. Today, he is training with his team mate, Haruno Sakura.  
  
Oh.  
  
He tripped. I almost forgot my rule and would've recklessly ran towards him. It was a good thing something pulled me back because Sakura immediately rushed to him. She inspected him for injuries and after being convinced that he had received none, she hit him on the head.  
  
There had been times that I wanted to do that too. Not hit his head, though.  
  
I wanted to hold him. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to make sure that the person, who I adore the most, is really true.  
  
But as I said, I can't.  
  
I can't comfort him. I can't cheer him up. I can't ask him how he feels. I can't nurse him back to health. He has his friends to do that. All I can do is watch.  
  
I'm glad that he feels happy with his condition now since he has a lot of friends to help him. Unlike in the past, where everyone wouldn't even go near him.  
  
But...  
  
In case he doesn't know... when all else is lost... he can go to me...  
  
I'm just two steps behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto's beautiful blue eyes or his fox demon with nine tails who had this demonic charka or his blonde, blonde hair or his—you get the point.

**Caught You**

He always manages to catch me whenever I fall.

He doesn't seem to know it but he does. Everytime I fall, no matter how deep, he can somehow pull me back up and put a smile on my lips. Its like he knows when I'm down or when I'm falling and he doesn't hesitate to save me. He's my savior, that's one way of putting it.

No physical contact is needed whenever he catches me. That's why its easy for him to reach out to me even when I'm in the deepest, darkest depths of who-knows-what. His hand that reaches out to mine surpasses everything, his intentions pure, his words sincere and his feelings genuine—that's why he never fails to catch me.

I always fall. Despite everything, I still fall. My falls are not like the ones people see—like tripping on a rock or losing balance on a sidewalk. My falls are not as simple as that. They are the kind that scars your heart, damages your pride and weakens you from the inside; the hurt is quadrupled because of that.

Sometimes, I feel a bit guilty for always relying on him to help me up. But he never seems to get tired of it. His words always inspire me to stand up and try again and every time I try, I fall and he's always there, waiting to catch me.

I've looked up to him for the longest time and somehow, I never get tired of him. I have feeling that I never will. I will never get tired of seeing his beautiful cerulean blue eyes blaze up in determination or of his encouraging words that never fail to give hope.

I won't ever get tired.

It has been years since I last fell and years since he last caught me. Although I'm sure that if ever I fall again, he'll be there to catch me yet again. But don't worry, Uzumaki Naruto, for this time, I will fall again and I will not allow you to catch me or pull me back up. This is the fall that I face alone… and it seems to me that no one can rescue me—not that I need rescuing. I don't want anybody rescuing me now… because…

I don't ever want to fall out of love with you.

owari-

A/N: Tell me what ya think. I thinkI made some mistakes... but then again, I'm not sure. Again, please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry if it took me so long to update. Got the idea from staring at a poem I wrote.

**True Love?**

Once, Kiba-kun asked me if I ever got tired of looking out for Naruto-kun. I would always reply "No", for it was the truth. And I doubt that that would ever change. It never really bothered me that I was spending so much time watching out for Naruto-kun but never for myself.

I never felt angry or frustrated at Naruto-kun's lack of appreciation for the things I have done for him, as Kiba-kun said. I don't know why. I find happiness and solace in seeing his confident smile and feeling his own happiness radiating from him. Yet, there are times when I yearn for more. Since Kiba-kun's intervention, his words had a certain impact on me. You can't really blame me for wanting more. It's human nature and no one can easily defy it. I was merely succumbing to its orders and I knew, I wanted more.

I wanted him to look at me, the way he looks at Haruno Sakura-san. I wanted him to acknowledge me, as he would like Uchiha Sasuke-kun do to him. I wanted him to notice me like he does his many friends.

I wanted more.

But I can't do anything. Anything but wait, that is. That's what I've been doing for the past years anyway. They say that true love waits and I choose to believe so.

And so, I wait hopefully everyday, wishing that he would look my way, the way he looks at Haruno Sakura-san; wishing that he would finally acknowledge me just as he wanted to be acknowledged by Uchiha Sasuke-san; wishing that he would finally notice me.

For the meantime, I wait.

That's what true love does, right?

owari

A/N: Is it WAFFy enough? I think I may be losing my touch. Reviews please!


End file.
